


A Change In the Prophecy

by SirenSammy



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: DC Comics References, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSammy/pseuds/SirenSammy
Summary: Trigon's plan to take over the world falls to his daughter, Raven, but when a sister that was presumably killed as an infant comes back into her life things take a turn that Trigon himself could not foresee. Will the reunion of the two half- demon sisters end in happiness, or will Trigon be victorious in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

“Titans! Go!” The spiky hair leader yelled as the group of superheroes moved in to attack their enemy of the day. The street their distress signal brought them to was in total chaos, the perpetrator standing with his back to the Titans in the middle of the wreckage. The five titans came to a halt, cautious to make any sudden movements until they decided the safest and most effective method to catch their villain. 

“Robin, it’s been far too long. So nice of you to finally show up.” The shadowed figure’s smooth voice came as he slowly turned around. As the villian made his way closer to the titans, the single flickering street light gave off just enough light to reveal the half black and half brown mask of Slade.

“Slade! I should have known you would be back! What do you want this time?” Robin questioned in a stern voice, positioning himself to be able to lunge into action at any moment. The other Titans sensed the tension and also posed to attack on command.

Slade laughed to himself as he watched the facial expressions on the team get more and more serious with every passing moment. “Oh Robin, I thought you knew what I was doing?” He said as he raised his hand, a red glow began to appear, “I came for the portal.”

“You know we will never let you take Raven from us!” Beast Boy exclaimed as he moved to stand in front of Raven, the others following his move.

Slade laughed to himself once more as the glow of gifted powers from Trigon emanated from his hands, “It’s funny that you all think that I still need her…” Slade began as a limp figure was pulled with force from the darkness behind him. He levitated the figured to the dim light before him revealing a teen girl, no older than the titans themselves, who was beat up and passed out. The Titans looked on, now in a state of curiosity as they tried to make out who this girl was. The dim light did not give off enough visibility to be able to clearly see any facial details, but gave off enough to show that this figure was, in fact, female, and was wearing a very tattered looking outfit. Torn- up sweatpants and a very large, beat- up black hoodie was all the girl had on. The oversized hood was pulled over the girl's face, the only thing visible from the Titans’ standpoint was the tips of silky, blood red and black hair that fell over her chin. 

“Oh come now, you can not tell me you don’t know who this is dear Raven.” Slade broke the silence after studying the confused titans, letting them all sit their confusion while he sat amused. “Surely your Daddy has told you that she was near and with how you try so hard to escape your destiny I figured you were trying to hide her, but alas it seems you were not doing a very good job. Oh how Trigon will be happy I have succeeded in bringing him a portal.” The five heroes continued to keep looking on in growing confusion. 

“I am becoming bored Titans.” I figured there would be more of a fight by now. “Or maybe you just don’t recognize this girl because of her attire.” Slade began to levitate the girl again, using his powers granted to him by Trigon himself to shock her. Her body convulsed for a second before she gasped for air, awoken by the violent shock. Her body fell back to the pavement, a grunt of pain was released as she hit the ground hard. On shaky arms she tried to prop herself up to look around to try to focus on her surroundings, her breathing hard and fast. The hood concealing her face had fallen while she was struggling to look up, giving the group a chance to study her appearance closer. The greasy blood red and black streaked hair fell limply in her face, her hazel-grey eyes growing wide with fear as she caught sight of the Titans. He gaze focusing on the sight of the blue cloaked Titan floating slightly above the ground in the back of the group. 

Her eyes widened even further and she tried to call out, “R...Rae…” Was the most that she could manage before intense pain silenced her.

“No! That…. That’s not possible!” A shock- strucken Raven exclaimed, flying to the front of the group. “That… That can’t be her!” Raven met the pleading, pain- filled eyes of the girl, her look lingering longer than she planned before she turned her attention to Slade. Her shocked look turned into one of fury as her eyes turned white and her hands began to glow with her dark magic.

“It’s all part of destiny dear girl,” Slade said as calm as ever as he approached the girl and caressed one of her cheek before he gave her one more shock, sending her back to unconsciousness before levitating her again, “Now, if you will excuse me, I must return the portal to Trigon now. I must not keep him waiting,” Slade’s hands began to glow red again and his body began to phase through the ground, taking the girl with him.

“You will not take her!” Raven yelled, her voice getting deeper and deeper with each word as her half- demon side began to be released from her fury. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” The black glow from her hands lashed out as the words to her spell left her lips. She let her rage take over, allowing her two demonic eyes to open, all four of her eyes now a glowing red as she formed a clawed hand and grabbed Slade before he was able to completely phase through the ground. The other Titans lunged into action to help, but were quickly cut off by a wall of black shadows.

“He’s mine right now!” Raven’s voice rang loud through the trashed, deserted street. Even with his powers granted to him, Slade was not able to escape the grasp that the half- demon had on him. She ripped him back up to the surface of the road, levitating him in the air before her. The jerk from being pulled into the air caused Slade to lose his concentration, the unconscious body of the girl fell to the ground, hitting it hard. 

“Beast Boy! Cyborg! Get the girl! Take her to the tower!” Raven commanded as she turned her attention back to Slade. 

“On it!” Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled as they rushed over to the girl's body. Beast Boy transformed into a Pterodactyl as Cyborg lifted the girl up onto his back. Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg by his shoulders and flew off into the direction of the tower, being cautious knowing that he had to ensure the girl did not fall of his back. Robin and Starfire looked on as Raven lifted up Slade higher and higher into the air.

“You will never get me and you will never get her either Slade!” Raven looked to Robin and Starfire, “Starfire, blast him!”

The alien princess looked to Robin who gave a slight nod as she flew to be beside Raven before shooting her starbolts at him. Robin threw a stunning birdarang at Slade, who even with the power of Trigon on his side, jolted from the shock.

“Well, now it's interesting…” Slade managed to get out as he began to laugh slightly, “Daddy would be so proud of your power Raven, you really should reconsider your choice.”

“Never!” Raven exclaimed, using the grip she had on Slade to smash him into the ground with as much force as she could muster. “And you can tell my dad that he will never get what he wants from me or Malice.” Slade staggered for a second before standing up. He looked at Raven with hatred seeping from the glare of his one visible eye. He gave a loud yell as his body began to glow red and he phased quickly down through the road, retreating to the realm of Trigon himself to report the encounter that just went down. The street grew eerily quiet, the only sound being the flickering of the one street light that was still working. The two girl superheroes lowered to the ground, their leader on his communicator when they landed beside him.

“Beast Boy, Cyborg, we are on our way back. Slade escaped but he had to leave empty- handed at least.” Robin spoke into the communicator, Beast Boy’s voice came through as a mumble from the other end. “I don’t know yet, she hasn’t said...” he replied to an inaudible question from the changeling. “..We will be there soon.” 

Robin hung up the communicator and turned to look at the chaotic street and the two girls. Starfire had a look on her face that was asking the same question that all the Titans must be wanting to ask Raven, Who is that girl? 

“Shall we return to the tower to see friend Beast Boy and friend Cyborg now?” Starfire asked quietly as she put a hand on Raven’s shoulder.

“Yeah Star, we are going home now.” Robin answered before Raven could say anything. The three Titans turned and headed towards their tower in quiet, each having so much on their mind, but the biggest question being what this girl had to do with Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

The tower was quiet when Robin, Raven, and Starfire returned, almost too quiet for it just being Beast Boy and Cyborg home. The common room door opened and Raven, floating just above the ground, rushed into the room looking for Beast Boy or Cyborg, whoever she could find first. Starfire and Robin walked in behind her, watching as she rushed around, her cape floating behind her from the speed she was moving at. 

“Raven?” Starfire spoke, causing Raven to come to a halt and look at the Tamaranian, “May I ask of what importance this girl has to you?” Robin walked up and put his hand on Starfire’s back, looking on with her at Raven also waiting to hear the answer to the question that everyone has been wanting to ask. 

Raven sighed, “Once we get Beast Boy and Cyborg in here I will explain everything to all of you. I didn't even know it was possible for that girl to still be alive to tell you the truth.” She hung her head at the last part, a memory flashed in her head that made her cringe internally. 

“They are most likely in the medical wing.” Robin spoke up. “She looked pretty injured and definitely in need of help.”

“Yes, let us head to the room of care.” Starfire agreed.

Robin lead the way as the three of them made their way to the medical wing of the tower. The elevator door opened up to a long hallway, with the faint sound of a beeping machine coming from the far end of it. The three made their way down the hallway, emerging into the large room to see Cyborg next to a medical bed and Beast Boy sitting in the corner. He jumped up as he noticed the three enter the room.

“You guys are back!” He said eagerly as he rushed over to the three, “Cyborg has hooked the girl up to the liquid giver and beepy machine.” He reported as he motioned to his robotic friend.

“It’s called an IV and heart monitor BB.” Cyborg explained as he held up a syringe filled with a murky looking liquid. He pressed lightly on the trigger of the syringe, causing a little of the liquid to drip from the needle's end before he injected it into the girl’s limp arm.

“Yeah that…” Beast Boy smiled as he rubbed the back of his head chuckling a little. “I knew that.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Raven asked, concern showing in her eyes for a second, but quickly tried to put back on a serious demeanor. She knew the others already saw her act a bit out of character for herself, but once she explained everything she knew they would understand.

“I think so..” Cyborg started, “She was in very critical condition when we arrived at the tower though. Her breathing was very shallow and her heart was very weak. I think the shocks from Slade actually helped to keep her alive, but I can’t say that one hundred percent. I got her vitals stabled, her heart is at a regular pace, so now we just are waiting to see if she wakes up.”

Raven looked down as she walked past the green changeling and robotic man to sit beside the bed. She placed a hand over the limp one of the girl, her facial features now completely visible in the light of the medical room. Her features resembles Raven’s, the differences being in the color of her hair and the bindi on her forehead. The blood- red and black hair was about as long as Raven’s, but with bangs that swoop to the left, and the bindi was a deep navy blue instead of red. Raven at there in silence for a while just looking at the girl, with her hand still on hers. She just couldn’t believe that it was actually her, the girl she thought she would never see again and who she had only seen for a few days before was laying here on this bed in front of her.

“Cyborg, you said ‘if’ she wakes up…” Raven began to say slowly as she took in the words from her robotic friend about the condition the girl had been in. “I don’t want an if, I want a yes or a no to if you know she will wake up or not.”

Cyborg sighed and put his hand on the half- demon’s shoulder, “Raven, in my honest opinion if we didn’t get her here when we did I would say no..” He began before pausing for a moment as he looked at the screen by the bedside, “But from her vitals now and the care I was able to give her I say yes, she will wake up. The only thing is I can not say exactly when, it's a waiting game now.”

A small smile crept over Raven’s face, “Thank you Cyborg.” She said as she rose from the bed and turned to face her friends who were all looking at her with curiosity in their eyes. She knew they would want answers and she knew the best time to tell them was now while she waited for consciousness to return to the girl. “I know I have a lot of explaining to do, you all probably have a ton of questions for me by now.” 

“Uh.. Yeah!” Beast Boy exclaimed as he got up beside Raven, “Like, who is that girl Rae?”

“Well, I would say I want to explain in the common room, but I do want someone to be here when she wakes up.” Raven stated as she motioned towards the bed, “So either I can explain things to all of you except one and then that one will get the answers later, or if everyone doesn’t mind sitting in the medical room, I can just explain things to everyone here.”

“Well, none of us know this girl, but you seem to. Maybe we should all just stay down here, when she wakes up if it happens to just be one of us that she doesn't know it may frighten her..” Robin started, “And if she gets startled she may think that we are the ones who kidnapped her, not Slade.” 

“Well that choice is as logical as any.” Cyborg added his input to the situation, “BB, Star, what do you guys vote, if we all have to sit down here on the floor we may as well all be in agreement.”

“I’m cool with the floor dude, as long as I finally get to know what is going on.” Beast Boy said as he plopped himself down on the floor at the foot of the medical bed.

“I am in agreement with friend Beast Boy. I do not care where I have to sit as long as friend Raven tells us what is with the girl.” Starfire spoke up from behind Robin. “I have been curious for some time now, and wish to know that things are the okay.”

Raven gave a slight nod as everyone came to the agreement that they would stay here with her as she explained what was going on and just who exactly this girl was. The other three followed Beast Boy’s action and sat on the floor forming a small semi circle. Raven took a seat on the floor across from the four teens and crossed her legs. Beast Boy sat with his back leaned up against the back of the bed with one leg up and one stretched out, Robin sat with his legs pulled up with Starfire sitting beside him with her legs off to the side. Cyborg was the only one of the Titans that remained standing as he leaned against the wall beside the IV machine so he could monitor it easily.

“Well,” Raven began as she felt the attention of the Titans fall all on her. “First, I should probably give you all a little back story. You all recently learned that my father is Trigon and that he is the most powerful demon, but you also know that my mother was only human, therefore making me half- demon.” She began pointing out the obvious first just to make sure that even Best Boy was on the same page, “Well I was born in Azarath, the place now lays in ruins after my father decided to take it over. My mother lived there until her death, but I left at a very young age and came to Earth.” Raven paused to make sure everyone was following so far.

“How does any of this have to do with the girl?” Beast Boy asked, wanting to know sooner rather than later.

“I'm getting there!” Raven scolded, giving him a death glare before continuing, “Anyways, the day that I decided I was going to leave Azarath was the day my sister died. I had to-”

“You had a SISTER!?” Beast Boy interrupted once again as he blurted out his surprise. Raven and the others glared at him again and he shrunk down, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Sorry..” He quietly said as he gave apologetic eyes to everyone.

“To answer your question Beast Boy, yes I do HAVE a sister.” Raven emphasized on the word have, causing the gears in the minds of all her friends to begin to move and click together. “When I was only about five- years- old my mother gave birth to another child. My mother gave her the name Malice, to remind her of the pain and suffering that was brought to her from my father. Regardless of the fact that my mother had named her for having the feelings of hate towards my father and for a reminder that her children are of half- demon descent, she still felt love for this unexpected child. I got to see my sister after she was born, I got to hold her and was told that I now have someone like me who is going to be my family here in this world. Being only five at the time I felt the connection that most siblings have with their newborn siblings, and for once did not feel alone.” Raven paused again, waiting to see if anyone was going to interrupt her. Once a few minutes of silence, save for the beeping of the heart monitor, passed she continued. “Trigon did not know of this child at first. He did not know my mother was carrying another baby, and the prophecy only called for one child of Trigon. Though my mother had a hatred towards him, she still felt love for him and stayed with him, fulfilling his wants and needs. Once he found out, Trigon feared that this extra child would somehow mess up the prophecy and the portal would be unable to open correctly. When she was only a few days old he ordered for his followers to…” She trailed off as she looked down away from everyone, composing her thoughts and feelings so she could continue, “...to kill the child. The last memory I have of my sister is seeing her being ripped away from my mother and carried away by the monks that worshipped Trigon and did his biddings. I never saw what they did to her, and I never knew what they did to her.” Raven looked at the bed, “But somehow she managed to live. The only explanation I can think of is one of the monks turned against Trigon and took her under his care till she was old enough to escape, but I honestly have no idea how she lived to grow up.”

Everyone stayed quiet as they took in everything Raven had just told them. It was very unlike her to open up so much to everyone, but in a situation like this she knew she had to. Raven hung her head in her hands as she tried to hold back her emotions. Now that she knew that her sister had survived all these years, all she wanted was for her to wake up and be able to tell her what had happened, what she knew, where she had been. All these questions and more were going on through the half-demon’s head. She knew that the others would want to know as well, and after her story she can’t say she didn’t blame them for wanting to know more. Raven, herself, knew so little as to how her presumably dead sister could be laying in a bed in the same room as her. 

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked up to see Beast Boy had moved to sit next to her and had placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting matter. She realized now she still was looking down at the ground, giving off the vibe that she was not entirely okay after telling her tale. But the truth was that she was more okay than before, okay because she could tell this memory with her sister lying in the same room as her, okay because she knew now that somehow her sister was alive and she could reunite with her.

“Rae? Are you okay?” Beast Boy asked, keeping his hand on her shoulder while trying to look at her face. 

“Yes, I’m okay Beast Boy.” She replied reassuring, trying to hide the slight blush she felt burning her cheeks at the thought of the concern he had for her.

“Raven, we really appreciate you letting us know about such a deep part of your life.” Robin spoke in a soft voice, Starfire now leaning on him with her head down towards the floor. “This girl, your sister, is important to you. We can see that, so as leader of the Titans I think I speak for everyone when I promise you that we will keep her safe and give her a place to stay if she so chooses to stay.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement as Raven raised her head to look around the room. She gave a slight smile at the thought of her sister being here, being safe and friends with all of her friends. Robin and Starfire stood up and motioned for the others to do the same. 

“Come friends, we shall let Raven be the one to watch her sister now.” Starfire spoke as she turned in the doorway to look at Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. “That is, if friend Raven wishes to be alone at this time.”

“Actually, if one of you would want to stay that would be okay with me… for once I don’t necessarily want to be alone.” Raven admitted quietly as she rubbed her left arm and looked at the four other teens with a somewhat embarrassed look. “Only if one of you wants to that is.”

“I’ll stay!” Beast Boy eagerly piped in before hunching back down and quietly added on, “That is if you want me to.” 

Raven looked at the changeling and gave a slight smile and nod, sending a silent approval and thanks for him wanting to keep her company as she waits for her sister to awaken. Robin took Starfire’s arm and led her out of the room, Cyborg following behind them as they left the two titans to await the awakening of Raven’s sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Malice looked off into the darkness, her senses returning to her one by one. She kept her eyes shut tight, fighting the pain that was pounding in the front of her head. The feeling began to return to her body and the feel of a cool sheet over her body caused a slight chill to surge through her. A consistent beeping sound began to ring in her ears, faint at first, but as she lay and listened it got louder and louder. Her nose was assaulted with a heavy sterile smell that made her want to gag. She laid as still as she could as her memories returned to her and she tried to remember anything that could clue her in as to where she was.

Come on Malice, think! What is the last thing you remember?” Malice thought to herself as she racked her brain, trying as hard as she could to remember. The furthest back she could clearly remember was walking down the road at night, heading back to her motel room from the grocery store. Then everything went black.

I must remember more than that! Malice through, mad at herself that she can only remember so little, that she let this happen to her without being more observant and aware of her surroundings that night. God, I’m so stupid! I should have never let my guard down. I should know that by now… She thought and thought about that night, trying desperately to remember anything of any importance. Hurt. I remember shocks that hurt, and seeing a bunch of people. One even looked like… No, no that's not possible. Malice began to have the hazy memory reveal itself of the brief moments she was conscious and saw the group of teens before returning to the blackness. Well, first thing's first, I need to find out where I am…

Malice had given her body time to recover enough to where she could completely feel the cool sheet and the stiff bed she was laying down on. She very slowly opened her eyes to the bright light that was illuminating above her. The sudden change from the dark to the brightness hurt her unadjusted eyes and in response she raised her hand up to shield her eyes to allow for time to adjust. She thought about sitting up to observe her surroundings, but thought it too risky at the moment, unsure if she was alone as well of the fact that she still was not at full strength. Once her eyes stopped burning and were adjusted to the light of the room around her she could see she was in a very empty room with nothing more than some medical equipment surrounding her. 

A hospital? Malice thought to herself as she looked around at the heart monitor and large computer beside her bed. She now realized that the consistent beeping was coming from the heart monitor. Malice looked down at her arm and saw two needles in her arms, one connected to the heart monitor and the other connected to an IV bag that was dripping a clear liquid into her veins. What the heck is being put into me? Malice thought as she ran her hand over the needles, pulling at the edges of the surgical tape that was holding them in place. Once the tape was free from her skin she ripped the needles out of her arm, and along with the other wire that was connected to her fingertip, causing the heart monitor to begin to release a high pitched screech that echoed through the empty room. Malice dropped the two needles on the ground and rubbed at the place she pulled them from her arm. Her dark, almost black colored blood slightly pooled where she pulled the needles too violently from her skin.

“NO!” A sudden voice yelled from somewhere in the room, startling Malice. “No! Why is it flatlining!’ The voice frantically said as fast footsteps rushed towards Malice’s side. She slowly turned her head towards the sound, still not daring to sit up. Her vision caught sight of a purple gloved hand that was punching some buttons on the large computer and a navy blue cape trailed in the corner of her vision near the IV bag and heart monitor. Wait, blue cape? Why does that seem familiar to me? Malice’s thoughts raced, still trying to make things match up in her head. She mentally smacked herself for still not being able to remember anything. 

“Rae, calm down!” A new voice said. The gloved hands she saw at the computer were gone now. Wait, did he just call that girl Rae? As in Raven? He can’t be talking about the same Raven… Can he? Malice’s thoughts sprang back to life, but she pushed them away, more concerned about the situation at hand. She had to crane her head as far as she could, but also as slowly as she could as not to be noticed, to look towards the monitor and IV machine. Two people appearing in her vision slightly. The first one she saw was a guy in a black and purple outfit and whose skin was all green. His hand was resting on the shoulder of someone who was wearing a full length navy blue cape. The second person’s head was hung, leaving Malice only able to see the back of this person. The green one began to speak again to the one in the blue cape,

“Rae, it's okay! Look,” The green boy leaned down and picked up the two needles and monitor wire that Malice had removed, “this is why the machine is flatlining.”

Shit! Malice mentally scolded herself, That was dumb of me, of course the machine was going to be loud when I removed those! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Malice saw no better opportunity to sit up, if she was going to be found out that she was conscious, she wanted to face who had taken her. She slowly pulled her arms to her sides and slid her elbows up till she was propped up on them enough to see clearly in front of her. Taking a moment to take in her surroundings, her gaze finally landed on the two people beside her bed. She let out a loud gasp as she saw the girl, who was now facing the bed holding the two tubes and needles. Her eyes meeting the other girl’s eyes, both staring at each other in shock.

“M- Malice…” The blue cloaked girl finally broke the silence, dropping the tubes as she closed the distance between them, “Malice, it’s me.” The girl dropped down onto the bed beside Malice, leaning in and wrapping her arms around her. Malice sat in silence stunned as she tried to process everything. Her eyes traveled to the green guy that was still standing by the monitor with an awkward look to him, like he couldn't decide if he should stay where he is or get closer as well to comfort the blue cloaked girl like he did before.

“Oh God, Malice please say something!” The girl begged as she held Malice out at arm’s length to look her in the eyes, “Please, say anything.”

Malice opened and closed her mouth a few times, still in shock before she found the words to talk, “Raven? H- how is this… Where am I?” Was all she could manage.

“Yes, yes it’s me Malice. It’s me Raven.” Raven said, trying to get her sister to finally realize she was okay and safe with her. “You’re safe. We saved you from Slade. Do you remember anything?”

“Raven?” Malice repeated again, letting the reality of it sink in. She was safe, and she was with her long lost sister. The sister that she saw only as an infant, but remembered all the same. “I… I don't believe it! I thought I would never see you again! I saw you as a newborn but I have had visions of you ever since we were separated.”

“I didn’t think i would ever see you again either Malice.” Raven replied, “Please, tell me what you remember from last night.” She pushed her sister to answer.

“Honestly, I don’t remember much…” Malice said, looking down with regret, “I’m sorry I don’t know much. What I do know is that I was heading back to where I was staying and then everything went dark. I remember pain, being shocked so bad it hurt like shit. I felt like I was being burned alive. I also saw your blue cape, and it struck me as familiar when I saw it just now. I also did faintly remember seeing a group of people, but then everything going black again. And I didn’t know if it had actually happened or not, but I guess it did since you’re sitting here with me.”

Raven looked at her sister, relief showing in her eyes knowing that she was okay. “I’m so glad you’re okay Mal.” Raven looked to the guy who had made his way to stand beside her, “Let me introduce you to one of the team members who helped to save you. This is Beast Boy.”

“Uh… Hi Rae’s sister.” Beast Boy said giving a little wave and smile.

“H- Hi.” Malice said to Beast Boy before returning back to Raven, “So, where are we?”

Raven looked at her sister as she stood up from the bed, taking her sister’s hand in hers and helping her up from the bed. “Let me explain it all after you meet the rest of the team.” She said as she led Malice down a long hallway towards the rest of her team. Her sister was about to meet her new family, the same one that Raven has come to know all the years that she’s been with them.


End file.
